


A Rested Development

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: A fic made using characters that belong to @ThiccwithaQ on twitter, check em out if you want to see what these charas actually look like.
Kudos: 11





	A Rested Development

"Hey Broski!" Seo-Yun barreled into the apartment with a white bag dangling from her hand. Her voice carried down the hallway as she shouted into the apartment. "Check it out! They were selling Pro Controllers at a steal!"

Seo-Yun took off her shoes and set them aside by the doorway. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she tore into the living room. Hyun was standing there, hunched over and pinching the bridge of his nose. He took in a deep breath through gritted teeth and exhaled in the form of a deep, pained sigh. He put up a hand and moved it gently in order to silently gesture to Seo-Yun to calm down. A gesture which was lost on the excited tomboy. She made a beeline to the coffee table and set the bag down on top of it. 

"Joycon drift isn't gonna save you tonight!" Seo-Yun continued.

"Seo-Yun, I need you to be quiet." There was a slight growl in Hyun's voice born of building anger. 

"I'm gonna Darkest Lariat your sorry ass into space!"

"Could you keep it-"

"Don't worry though pussy boi, I got you one-"

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP!?? Gah!" Hyun winced in pain and grabbed his head.

Seo-Yun stopped cold. It was a good thing Hyun couldn't see her face from that angle because, for a moment, she was alarmed by how intense Hyun was right now. But a few seconds after he had yelled, she turned back to Hyun. She was frowning and her brow was furrowed now as well. 

"What the fuck is your problem, dickhead? What crawled up your ass and died?" Seo-Yun snapped back.

"I pulled an all-nighter for an assignment. I lost the file and had to redo so many lines of code and barely just got it turned in on time." Hyun's breathing was labored and heavy. 

His face looked flush and weak, a result of finally getting some relief after a lot of pain. Seo-Yun made a note of his face in this exact moment in her head. 

"And because of that, I'm tired and my head is throbbing. So would you please keep it down?" He continued. 

Hyun let go of his face and took off his glassed. He then stood up straight to look down at Seo-Yun. Even hunched over he was still taller than her, so when he stood up, Seo-Yun received a reminder of just how much her towered over her. Between his headache, how tired he was and the fact that he was not wearing his glasses, his eyes were squinted and his brow furrowed at her. It was uncharacteristically intimidating, and exciting, Seo-Yun quietly took in a deep breath through the nose and gripped her thigh with her hand. 

"Oh man, that's fucked dude." Seo-Yun took a step forward and looked up into his tired eyes. "Now that I take a closer look, you do look shittier than usual!"

"Thanks a lot, asshole." Hyun weakly trudged over to the couch behind them. "I just took a some NyQuil, I'm gonna take a nap here and I don't want to walk to the bedroom..." He collapsed onto the couch behind Seo-Yun "Keep it down, and wake me up in a few hours." 

"Fuck, really?" Seo-Yun sighed. She walked over to the TV and the Switch sitting beside it. "Alright, but I'm using your Switch to play Fire Emblem."

"Whatever mmm just be quiet..." Hyun groaned. He curled into the couch and closed his eyes, the NyQuil kicked in and his mind began to settle.

The television flickered to life, displaying the Switch's opening screen. With three taps of the A button, Seo-Yun was staring at the home screen of Hyun's switch. His most recently played game was Smash Bros. Seo-Yun looked over to the bag on the table and turned back to Hyun. 

"Oh, right I- Oh." She began. 

Hyun had already fallen asleep, his once labored breathing now calm and relaxed. The sound of which drifted pleasantly into Seo-Yun's ears in a pleasant and soothing rhythm. She frowned, looking back to the bag and reaching into it. She pulled out one of the two Pro Controllers she had bought. Hyun always bitched about Joycon Drift in just about every game he played, so she got an extra when she saw them on sale. The grown(in many ways) woman pouted and looked back to the television. The process of setting up her new controller was laughably quick, and it felt fucking amazing in her hands. Fire Emblem: Three Houses was queued up, but as she went to select her profile she realized that Hyun had renamed her profile: "Parasite."

"Fuckin asshole." She clicked her tongue.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours passed since Hyun had decided to take his nap and Seo-Yun had continued her save file on the Verdant Wind path of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. In that time, she chose her romance target, nearly lost three members of her army on one level, and upon, reaching the final mission, spent 10 minutes on one turn just listening to God Shattering Star. The process of of completing this mission was an arduous one for Seo-Yun. Said process required multiple save reloads and exhausting all of her uses of the Divine Pulse in many of those reloaded saves. The shifting tides and chaos of war, battle and Fire Emblem RNG led to a few angry outbursts from Seo-Yun as she came close to rage quitting multiple times. Were Hyun not currently comatose at the hands of the sleep bringer, NyQuil, her voice surely would have woken him in a disgruntled and annoyed state. Instead, he continued resting peacefully, shifting around on the couch from time to time in different sleeping positions. At the moment, he was currently lying on his back, one arm hanging off the edge of the couch. 

Finally, after nearly two hours of trying, Seo-Yun finally watched as Lysithea crit on Nemesis and brought the boss down before he could one-shot her. The feeling of elation that surged through Seo-Yun's body made her shout out "HELL YEAH" triumphantly. And once the adrenaline rush had subsided, she watched as the final cutscenes played out, but decided to leave it paused partway through it. She was going to show off to Hyun when he finally woke up from his long ass nap.

"Take that you fuckin prick!" She called back to the television. "Hyun are ya still sleeping?"

Seo-Yun looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Hyun, sprawled out on the couch on his back, still blissfully sleeping the day away. She chuckled at his sleeping face. "Still out of it huh? I am so gonna make fun of your sleeping face when you wake-" Her sentence was cut off as her eyes drifted down towards his chest. His shirt had been pulled and moved so that his stomach was no exposed tot he open air, and she had a treat in the form of his abs in the open air. The sight of it had managed to shut her up, but still piqued her interest. She walked over to Hyun and knelt down to be at shoulder level with his stomach. Her eyes still fixated on his stomach, and the outline of his abdominal muscles before her. Slowly she reached up and gently placed her fingers on them, Hyun let out an audible breath as a reaction, and her hair stood on end. She almost ripped her fingers away and fell over but instead, stayed still. Hyun had reacted to her touch but was still in a deep slumber. She let out a sigh of relief, before bringing her attention back to his abs. Slowly, she spread out her fingers across his stomach and pressed her palm against it, gently caressing him. He let out little noises in his sleep as she did so and giggled a little. 

"Ha, I bet you don't get enough attention like this. Well if you ever asked I might... help... out?" Seo-Yun drifted off towards the end of her sentence.

Her eyes drifted further downward once she finally noticed a growing bulge just a few centimeters away from her hand, a few centimeters from her face even. Her eyes widened as she just sort of... stared at his pelvis, and the mass expanding beneath his pants. Confronted with this reality before her, the subject of many a fantasy appeared in her mind, nights spent thinking about Hyun and his cock appeared in her mind. Beyond reality and fantasy, a strange combination of the two appeared seemed to lurk beneath the surface of her mind. Something she didn't quite recall, but felt so real and incredible. Whatever it was, it moved her hand towards the growing bulge before she even really knew what she was doing. Her fingers gently pressed onto the fabric of the pants and gently wrapping around the half-erect member. 

"Ngh... S-Seo-Yun!" Hyun moaned in his sleep.

Seo-Yun's heart was racing at the moment. She back at Hyun's face as he slept, he was lightly panting in his sleeping, and his face had shifted slightly, reacting to her touch. Beneath her hand, barely in her grasp, his cock grew more erect in her hand. Her cheeks were flushed and she was at a loss for words. She shifted her legs slightly and felt damp cloth press against her inner thighs, and realized just how wet she was now, looking at Hyun's face while she had his dick in her hand. It was something instinctual, her mind was almost fried by the situation, rational thought was buried beneath a carnal hunger that shifted her gaze back to his member. She let go of his cock and brought her other hand up, reaching for the button and zipper of his pants and undoing both. Hyun reacted slightly to all of this, but remained out cold for the most part. The idea of him waking up was constantly present in Seo-Yun's mind, as both a deterrent and a motivator. She gripped the sides of his pants and gently lower them, exposing his boxers to the open air. The thin fabric of his underwear did less to restrain his erection than his pants did, and so it seemed to "pop up" in front of her. She felt something warm dripping down her thigh, she was getting really horny from this. The continued assurance from Hyun's near comatose state had made her more bold, her growing arousal had done so as well. She gripped the sides of his boxers and slowly pulled the garment down, her eyes fixated on his manhood as it shifted and moved with the fabric. 

The shaft of his cock slowly came into view as she continued to lower his boxers until finally she had lowered them enough to release his cock. Hot, throbbing, and erect, Hyun's cock stood before Seo-Yun. For a moment she merely looked at it, wanting to feel it between her fingers. Soon she took the matter (and his dick) into her own hands. She reached up with her right hand and wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his sex. He let out an audible grunt of pleasure as she did so, and even without looking at him, she felt the lips of her pussy swell and moisten. Her cheeks were completely flushed and her attention was fixated on this cock before her. Slowly, she began to move her hand up and down along Hyun's shaft, stroking his member and jerking him off as he slept. She looked back at his face to see him panting more now, his own cheeks growing red as he reacted to her movements. There was a lusty look in her intense eyes as she watched his face reacting to each of his strokes, feeling his member throbbing between her fingers over and over again, the stiff flesh pressing back against her fingers. Looking hat Hyun's face and stroking his cock, Seo-Yun's free hand drifted towards the edge of her shorts, slipping beneath them and under the waist of her panties. Her pussy was slick and aching to be filled. Two of her finger pressed along her folds and rubbed her clit as she continue rub Hyun's cock. Her strokes slowed for a moment and Hyun's cock twitched in her grasp, shifting against her hand, which drew her attention back to it the member. Fixated on it, she stared again, slowing the movements of her fingers as they stroked her clit.

Slowly, Seo-Yun leaned forward towards Hyun's cock, no more than 5 centimeters between her lips and the tip of his cock. She was hesitant, but after a moment of waiting, she kissed the head of his cock, which throbbed against her lips in response. Something about Hyun's cock was drawing her towards it, more so than all the fantasies she'd had about it and how horny she was. There was a sense of familiarity, like she'd done this a hundred times before. But only for Hyun's cock. She stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the head of his cock, Hyun let out a soft moan in his sleep as she did so. The result was a wave of arousal within Seo-Yun so grand that she was motivated to press forward at a far bolder pace. Her lips locked around his cock and to her surprise, slipped down it with practiced ease. She had expected it to be more difficult to take Hyun's cock like this, and it was, she couldn't get the whole thing in her current position, but she had enough to bob her head up and down, sliding her tongue along his shaft and around the crown. As he head went to work suckling his thick member, Seo-Yun had slid two fingers deep inside of her awaiting hole. They rubbed and stretched her pussy hungrily as she devoured his cock repeatedly. Squelching noises were audible as her fingers worked their desperate magic, massaging her pussy in satiate her carnal hunger. They did the best they could, but as they worked, Seo-Yun couldn't help but think about how much she wanted to be filled, specifically by the cock that was filling her mouth currently.

She continued working the delicious cock in front of her as best she could whilst plunging her fingers fervently into her pussy. She was too lost in the lustful energy of the situation to question how she knew what to do to Hyun's cock so readily. The tip of Hyun's cock rubbed against the roof of her mouth near the entrance of her throat and pushed further in, her gag reflex suppressed, thankfully. Her teeth occasionally grazed his shaft in sensitive areas and delivered a bit of a surprise stimulation. Hyun continued to make noises, moaning, grunting and panting as she worked his cock with her hand and mouth. The noises made by Hyun just served to drive Seo-Yun closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy as her fingers worked to climb there. She brushed a particularly sensitive spot and began to target it it, expediting her trip to cum town. She felt her orgasm beginning to build, the sensation of which shifted her attention away from Hyun and back to herself. This didn't slow her movements, as she continued to move up and down his cock passively. In fact, because she was so focused on finishing, she was less focused on being careful and precise. As such, she was bobbing her head up and down his cock at a much faster rate than before. As if in sync, her finger movements accelerated. She was almost there. It was coming. She was coming. Seo-Yun whimpered and moaned into Hyun's cock as she neared the final stages of orgasm, feeling it all building up between her legs, and erupting in a violent eruption of pleasure, waves of rapture rinsing her body clean. 

"Ach! Agh!" She gasped into his cock. 

Before the sensation of orgasm had finished ripping through her body, Seo-Yun had failed to notice something. Assaulted her actions in both the real world and Hyun's dream, Hyun's cock began to throb actively and shake, and a surge ran up the stimulated shaft directly into the tomboy's mouth. Unprepared, caught by surprise, and still foggy from her intense orgasm, Seo-Yun jumped back in response. Hyun continued cumming even after her lips had left his cock. His discharges had left loads of cum in her mouth and splattered across her fact and jaw. Hyun had been working on that assignment for days before he even lost the file, so he was pretty backed up. The thick globs of cum were had painted a point of impact on her face. She panted, exhausted, bewildered and adjusting to the taste of cum in her mouth. It tasted bitterly, but for some reason it reminded her of something. She wanted to spit it out, but didn't want any evidence to remain of what she had done here with Hyun, so reluctantly, she swallowed it. Once she had done it, she was once again surprised at how easily she could keep it down. However the drops on her face remained, and it smelled funky. But once again it provided some stimulation she didn't expect, the scent of his cum was arousing as well. Why was that the case? Was she some kind of perv? Or maybe it was just because it was Hyun's? Her cheeks still flushed, she began to wipe away the cum on her face with her fingers and lick them clean. She stared at Hyun's sleeping, satisfied face as she did so. 

There was a smirk on his face, a calm, pleased one. Seo-Yun had seen many, many smiles from Hyun before, but none like this, it was soft, unguarded, and free of all stress. It was a smile she had put on his face and the knowledge of this just made her hornier, despite having came just moments prior. As she thought longer, she became more disappointed. She realized that she had missed his O-face due to her own greed. She had wasted an opportunity, or had she? Hyun's cock still partially erect, calming down from there fun, but she still might be able to get more out of it. The thought of Hyun cumming again and seeing his O-face was motivation enough for the horny tomboy, and she quickly went to work. The (stolen?) hoodie Seo-Yun wore everywhere flew across the room, followed by her shirt and bra. Two massive mounds that hung from the thiQ Tomboy's chest fell free, and she let out a relaxed sigh as they came unrestrained. She stood up and crawled on top of the couch by Hyun's feet and between his legs. From there, she leaned down over his pelvis, and positioned her tits on either side of his cock. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands pressed her breasts together, sandwiching his cock between them. She looked up at Hyun, he didn't react to the sensation. After cumming, his member was probably less sensitive than it was earlier, so she would have to work for his pleased reactions now. Cupping her tits together, she began to move them up and down along his shaft similarly to how she had sucked his cock a few minutes prior. Feeling his warm, still very wet member sliding along her tits only continued to drive her arousal through the roof, especially since her hands were too busy to continue rubbing herself. Her eyes glued on Hyun's face, she saw him wince and felt his cock begin to press against her tits, expanding outward between the mounds. She continued, sliding the mounds up and down along his shaft until it was, once again, fully erect before her.

Horny beyond what she believed was possible, presented with Hyun's erect cock, and given an opportunity like this, Seo-Yun pulled off her shorts and her soaked panties. Her slick pussy yearned for the taste of Hyun's cock and it was a starving hunger. A burning desire that could not be abated as it was. She brought the folds of her sex to his shaft, pressing against it slightly for a time. The sleeping Hyun reacted at the same time she did, both wincing in delight. Unable to contain her desire any further, Seo-Yun brought her pussy to the tip of his cock, and slowly began to lower herself, expecting a little difficulty. However, she found none, and slid right onto Hyun's cock with such speed and ease that she let out a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure. It was a perfect fit, more so than she thought it would be. Once the initial sensation had worn thin, she began to shift and gyrate her hips up and down and long his shaft, working his cock with a hungry speed and intensity. Her hands pressed against his abs to steady herself as she did so. Hyun's cock filled every inch of her perfectly, sliding against her walls with such ease that wave after wave of pleasure washed over Seo-Yun. Hyun continued to react in his sleep, letting out grunts and moans as Seo-Yun pussy consumed his cock with every *plap*. Hyun was inside of her, she had Hyun inside of her, right where she wanted him, taking all of that cock like it was hers. It was hers. Hyun's cock was her cock, and it filled her so nicely. Hyun would fuck her with it, breed her with it. It was her cock like her pussy was Hyun's pussy. These disorganized, lust-fueled thoughts tore up her conscious mind.

It was at this point, that the sensation of this repeated stimulation and these lusty thoughts allowed Seo-Yun to achieve a state of weak lust-drunkenness. She grew more bold and unrestrained in that moment, like a succubus feasting on her favored meal. And Hyun's sleeping state only further bolstered her confidence to speak as such. 

"How do ya like that, Dumbass? You fuckin love my pussy don't you?" She shouted at Hyun. 

Hyun's face shifted and contorted once again, but in her lust-drunken state, Seo-Yun failed to notice that it wasn't out of pleasure. She continued to bounce up and down on his cock hungrily and spout cocky words.

"You want to cum in it so badly don't you? Ha Ha! Maybe if you do it right I'll let you." 

She threw her head back and massaged her tits as her pussy moved up and down his cock. By doing so she failed to notice or hear Hyun click his tongue in annoyance. 

"Well? are you going to cum... _Oppa~?_ "

She didn't know why she chose to call him that, something instinctual in her lust-drunken state, but after she did, there was a flurry of movement and she sobered up real quickly as Hyun flew upright, almost knocking her off and looking her dead in the eyes.

"You'll let me? You'll fucking _let ME??!!_ " Hyun responded angrily. 

Seo-Yun's heart had dropped into her stomach and before she could properly take in what was happening she was on her back, looking up at Hyun's face. Given this new opportunity, she realized that his eyes were still mostly closed and foggy. He was still mostly out of it, but it looked like she poked the bear's cage too much. 

"I'll show you what you're fucking "let" me do." He grumbled sleepily.

"Hey, wait Hy-YUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN"

Immediately, Seo-Yun's world was rocked beyond a shadow of belief as Hyun's hips slammed back and forth, thrusting his cock deep inside her at a rapid, rough pace. Hyun was normally in more control and gentler than he was being right now. But because of his mood in his very vivid dream and the fact that all of his actions were transferred to a half-asleep body, a lot of his movements lacked finesse, but had plenty of power. The plapping noises from before were much louder and accompanied by a very loud squelching sound as Hyun's meat slid in and out of Seo-Hyun's hole with ease and practice. Seo-Yun had slipped into a position and actions she could perform hesitantly and instinctively for some reason. Hyun was so practiced he was doing them in his sleep. The assault of pleasure that surged through Seo-Yuns body was overwhelming, blasting her mind with endless pleasure that kept her body weak. She tried to stop Hyun at first, out of fear that she was caught and that she had gone too far. But in his sleep, Hyun had her pinned to her back and under attack by his endless array of thrusts that seemed to hit every sensitive nook and cranny of her pussy with absolute ease. Being pinned down and forcefully fucked like this by Hyun was like something out of a wet dream. And so she quickly stopped fighting. Her first instinct was to go back to shouting challenges at Hyun, but before she could, his hand covered her mouth. Oh god, he was using her as his fucktoy, he was gonna knock her up, fuck yes. Her eyes rolled back as Hyun's movements took her to orgasm once again. She came all over his thick cock twice more and moaned ceaselessly into his hand as he continued to rail her, faster and faster desperate to achieve his own, second orgasm. 

"Fuck... cumming...Ngh!" Hyun said weakly, in his sleep-fucking state. 

Those words didn't shake her from the state he had left her in, but it had brought focus where previously there was one. Her eyes readjusted and looked at his face just as he finished. Every second of it, the sharp inhale before hand, the way his face contorted as he exhaled, the sense of relief that washed over his O-face was painted vividly in her mind to remember... and milliseconds later her eyes immediately rolled back as she felt loads of thick white cum flood her pussy. Hyun was filling her up like she always wanted, he was breeding her, she had Hyun's cum inside her. Her lust-drunk mental state let her enjoy every second of the sensation until the last drop had been unloaded inside of her. And suddenly she felt his whole body weight all atop him. Seo-Yun blinked. Hyun was asleep, face fallen directly atop her tits and his cock still inside of her. Seo-Yun let out a deep breath and laid back against the couch taking it all in.

"Holy fuck, that was incredible."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyun awoke on the couch, alone. His clothes were still on, and he felt much more rested than he had earlier. Though his limbs and other parts of his body felt a little stiff, he must have been out of it for awhile.

"God... what time is it?" He looked over to a clock. "Wha- goddammit! Seo-Yun?! Where the hell are you?"

"Oh you're up." Seo-Yun looked over to him from the kitchen counter, she was eating a slice of pizza and had the rest of it right next to her.

"No thanks to you! You were supposed to wake me up, what the fuck?"

"I went to get pizza. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She smirked at him. 

"I have been asleep for hours!" Hyun whined. 

"That's your problem, broski." Seo-Yun smiled. She pushed the pizza box towards him. "Here, have a slice." 

Hyun looked at the pizza, and realized it was his favorite. He let out a sigh and sat down at the table across from Seo-Yun, and started eating, a rare, calm moment between them. 

"Oh, I used the cash in your wallet for this pizza btdubs you don't mind right?" 

Hyun clicked his tongue and reached for his phone.

"Of course not."


End file.
